


Come When I Call

by Cumberbiscuit, reamichelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blindfolds, Bottom Armitage Hux, Burns, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dildos, F/M, Force Bondage, Force Use, Gags, Lightsabers, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Punishment, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Kylo Ren, Vibrators, fem!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbiscuit/pseuds/Cumberbiscuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reamichelle/pseuds/reamichelle
Summary: Hux looked up at Kyla with a look of contempt and a glare. "What do you want with me, Kyla?""You know what I want." She said, raising her eyebrow and ignoring Hux’s expression. "It's been over a week."Hux's composure broke slightly before hardening again. "I...have work I should be doing. I'm not your pet that comes anytime you call for me.""Yet you're not doing it," She teased. "Plus, I'm sure we already established that you are. Or did you already forget what you said to me?"





	1. Accommodate Your Needs

General Hux closed the door to his office with a click. He added a few folders to the growing pile on his desk before sitting down, rubbing his temples to ward off a headache. He figured he'd probably be working till midnight again, but at least he'd finish his work.

As Hux was beginning his work, Kyla sauntered in the room, closing the door with a slam. "Working hard, I imagine." She commented, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms. Hux looked up with a sigh. He had a feeling that if she was here commenting on his work habits, he wasn't going to be doing much working soon.

"Yes, I am. Is that all right with you?" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice as he returned to scribbling down reports with a small huff of breath. Kyla rolled her eyes after removing her mask, letting her long, dark hair fall out in tresses.

"Oh, general." She said as she walked over to him, gripping the back of his chair. "You seem so… uptight. I'm sure it'd do some good for you to release some tension." She said as she weaved her gloved fingers through his ginger hair, suddenly pulling his head back with a snap so he was now looking up at her. Hux tried to pull away, wincing at the pain forming from the tight grip on his hair. "That isn't really your concern. I have work to do, and you can't just wave your hand and make it go away, darling." The ends of Kyla's lips curled up in a mocking smirk. Her grip on him still remained steady as she spoke. "Oh, is the ginger brat whining about work again? How sad." Kyla said in mock sympathy. "I'm sure one of your minions could do it for you." Hux looked up at Kyla with a look of contempt and a glare.

"What do you want with me, Kyla?"

"You know what I want." She said, raising her eyebrow and ignoring Hux’s expression. "It's been over a week."

Hux's composure broke slightly before hardening again. "I...have work I should be doing. I'm not your pet that comes anytime you call for me."

"Yet you're not doing it," She teased. "Plus, I'm sure we already established that you are. Or did you already forget what you said to me?"

Hux paled. "I...didn't say... I didn't mean... _That_." He swallowed, looking away. "Besides, you're hardly giving me the opportunity to do my work, are you?"

Kyla smirked. "Oh, you did. Or did you forget how you came to my door last week, cock straining, because you needed your _mistress_?" She hissed.

Hux flushed. "I...You...You left me in that cage for days! And every time I had a meeting...you...you...toyed with me. Of course I finally came to you. Exactly what you wanted too...But I'm not crawling through the halls naked for you today, understood?"

"Fine. I won't make you do that this time." Kyla said derisively. "Do I need to drag you out of this office, or will you come with me like a sensible person?" She said.

Hux sighed. "What if I refuse?"

"I don't think you would. Well, should." She said in response. "I don't take no for an answer."

Hux closed his eyes. "I've _noticed_. Fine. Go, I'll catch up." He didn't meet her eyes even after he opened his.

"I'm not leaving until you do." She said as she held out a gloved hand for him. He sighed, gritting his teeth, but took her hand, standing up.

"What are you planning to do to me tonight?” She ignored his question, heading towards the door, then opening it. Hux looked longingly at the half finished work on his desk, but walked past her, heading to her chambers without further instruction. Kyla followed him, their footsteps rhythmically echoing down the hallway. Hux stopped in front of her door, waiting for her to open it. "After you, princess," She said mockingly. As they entered the room, she closed the door with a sigh. "You know where to go."

"Not really. Although I'm assuming you mean the bed." He sat on the bed, watching her closely.

"Where else do I mean?" Kyla said, already annoyed at his attitude. She pulled her robes off, leaving herself in black pants and a tank top, her hands still gloved. "Do I have to tell you what to do now?"

"Well, let's see, hallway, just inside the door, on the floor, on the wall, that table there, the bed...You don't really choose one place, darling." He stood back up, untying his boots and slipping them off before unbuttoning his outer jacket and sliding it off, followed by his shirt, and finally pulling his undershirt over his head, leaving his pants on somewhat optimistically.

"I've never heard you complain though, _darling_." Kyla said, stepping closer, waiting for him to finish with a pointed look towards his pants. Hux flushed red again, sliding them off, letting her see the lack of underwear he had chosen that day. "How convenient," Kyla said as she pulled her tank top off, leaving her in a bra. Pulling her hair back, she searched her drawer until she found what she was looking for, then with a wave of her hand, Hux was thrown back on the bed with his hands stuck together at the wrists behind him, sitting upright. Hux struggled against her, straining to see what she was doing, fighting the flow of blood to his crotch as best as he could. She stepped back closer to him, smirking at the sight of him straining. "That's not going to work," She hummed as her eyebrow raised. She grabbed what she was looking for, shielding it from his sight as she climbed on top of him. She looked at him through her eyelashes, gently grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes. Hux whined at her touch, wriggling as best as he could as he hardened. "P-please...Kyla..."

Kyla smirked as she pulled a blindfold on him and shoved a gag in his mouth in what seemed like one fluid motion. Hux moaned, trying to speak, shaking his head at the sudden loss of vision as she slid his body down the bed, making sure his arms were trapped above his head. Kyla skillfully twisted clamps on his nipples, tightening them, making sure they bordered on too tight. She pushed his legs apart, teasing his hole with her thumb before placing a rimmed plug in him quickly. Hux screamed through the gag at the clamps, his cock jumping and twitching at the fullness from the plug. "Already?" Kyla said, referring to Hux's hardening cock. "You can't even handle just the slightest touch, can you?" she whispered in a low voice as she wrapped a hand around him once more, moving up and down. Hux whimpered, straining at her touch. He knew there was no way she'd let him cum, but he could hope. Kyla began creeping her gloved hand up Hux's thigh, the cool leather heightening the sensation, reaching the peak just before she delivered a slap. Hux jumped at the sound, the tingling burn following quickly after, a moan accompanying it. "You like that?" She whispered in his ear, rubbing herself against him as she pressed her hand down the red welt. Hux nodded desperately, still moaning.

"How about this one?" She said as she grabbed a leather paddle, hitting a more sensitive part of his thigh, the harder blow sounding as it landed on his pale skin.

Hux jerked back heavily from the blow, moaning louder, cock fully hard against his stomach, just starting to leak from the tip. Kyla bit her lip at the sight of his hard cock against his stomach. She sighed in relief as she pulled her pants down, disposing of them. She ground herself against his cock, her folds separating as the hard member intruded between them, through her panties. Hux moaned at the sensation, trying to thrust up into the tight heat above him. She pushed his hips down, holding them, growling. "Stop that."

As she drew back, she shifted her panties as she filled herself up with two fingers, moaning. Hux moaned, still wriggling, now trying to shift the plug in him. Kyla watched Hux shift as she clenched around her fingers. After a moment, she took a breath as she pulled Hux's gag out and quickly replaced it with her wet fingers. Hux realized what he was tasting, sucking on them. Kyla moaned at the feeling of Hux's tongue against her fingers, his lips puckering around her. She began pumping her fingers in and out of his mouth, groaning. Hux started sucking harder on her fingers as they pushed deeper in his mouth. She drew back, reaching behind her and smearing her fingers over the head of his cock, picking up his precum before repeating her motions in his mouth. Hux moaned, tasting himself as he kept sucking, running his tongue over the surface of her fingers. Kyla moaned, using her free hand to pull at her nipples as she watched him. Hux finally opened his mouth, panting as she took her fingers out. Kyla pushed the gag back in, snapping his jaw shut with a saliva-covered hand. She took a moment to compose herself, groaning. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" She began saying. Hux whined, wishing he could answer properly. He settled for clenching around the plug and nodding.

"You want to cum? Like a little cockslut?" Hux moaned, cock jumping and twitching, starting to leak freely now, dripping on his stomach.

"Hmm." She hummed, sliding a cock ring over his cock. "I don't think so," Hux strained, wanting the ring off but trapped by the force bonds. Kyla smiled as she strapped a dildo onto herself, pressing it against Hux's cheek before removing his gag. Hux took in a gasping breath, whimpering at what he knew would come next. Kyla wasted no time pushing the dildo in Hux's mouth, stretching his lips. She pushed past his tongue, looking for the base of his throat. Hux whined in protest as his jaws stretched wider, trying to pull back, hoping this would be enough for her. Kyla pushed deeper, forcing his jaws back open. "Take it all, slut."

Hux protested against her, wriggling as she moved closer to his gag reflex. His cock was painfully hard through it all, leaking constantly. Kyla lined up against his throat, not giving him a chance to adjust before pushing down his throat, grabbing his hair for leverage. Hux spasmed under her, his cock twitching as he struggled to accommodate to the stretch down his throat, visibly bulging out on the skin of his neck. He struggled to breathe past the intrusion, barely getting wisps of air.

Kyla grinned at the sight of Hux struggling before she reached down under, grabbing his neck and squeezing it tightly, still pushing down his throat. Hux strained, unable to move as he lost all air, throat tight against the dildo, cock still twitching in arousal. "You like that, don't you? You're a filthy slut, aren't you?" Kyla smirked down at him. Hux writhed under her, still not getting any air. His cock was leaking a puddle of precum on his stomach. "Look at me." She hissed, finally softening her grip to pull of his blindfold and turning her attention back to fucking Hux's throat. Hux strained to breath, relaxing his throat so that she could fuck it deeper. His eyes were clouded with lust as he looked up at her. Kyla felt the loosening in his throat, and she moaned. "You like that?" She said, now fully in him. He couldn't speak, his vocal cords pressed against the dildo stretching him. He couldn't do anything but let her fuck him like this and struggle to breathe. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled out with a groan, the dildo coated with saliva. Hux gasped for air, finally able to breathe properly, moaning under her. Kyla looked him up and down, expression revealing nothing. She made sure the blindfold was tightened properly again before pushing the gag back in. Hux whined in protest as his jaws were stretched open again. Kyla slapped his cheek. "Stop it."

Hux flinched at the slap before relaxing, helpless. Kyla lowered herself back down, facing his cock once more. She grabbed a vibrator and turned it on, testing it out on her hands before running it lightly over Hux's balls. Hux moaned, arching into the sensation. He felt so close to cumming, despite the cock ring tight around him. Kyla cocked her head as she tried moving it differently, running it up and down his shaft now. She resembled a kitten playing with a mouse. Hux was bucking into her touch desperately, but no matter what he did he couldn't cum. The stimulation was starting to feel like too much. Kyla pressed her open mouth against the head of Hux's cock, running her tongue along his slit. Hux let out a moan ending in a whimper. He couldn't cum no matter what he did and it was starting to feel torturous. He was mumbling, but his words didn't make it past the gag in his mouth. Kyla hummed at the sight of Hux coming undone. After a few more teasing licks, she shifted herself and got off the bed, staring at Hux. Hux whimpered at the loss, nearly sobbing with arousal. His cock was still painfully hard, throbbing in the cold air.

"I'm going to loosen you. You are to turn around promptly and spread your legs. Understand?" She said. Hux slumped back against the bed, groaning slightly before nodding. Still not able to move his arms, he struggled to turn onto his stomach, using his legs to push himself over, his cock trapped under him in the new position, now leaking onto the bed. Kyla stilled momentarily before climbing back on top of him. She ran her hand over the back of his legs, humming. Hux trembled at her touch, half expecting another slap as he tensed beneath her. She pulled the dildo in place after toying with his plug, barely hitting his spot. Hux tried to move under her, wanting her to hit his prostate, hoping he might be able to cum despite the ring around him. Kyla grabbed Hux to stop him from moving.

"Stop being a slut, or you won't get what you want," She threatened. Hux stilled under her, letting out a low moan at the name. Before he knew what was happening, she replaced the plug with the dildo as she rammed into him. Hux screamed into the gag at the sudden stretch and fullness, painfully tight around the dildo in his ass. He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes despite the twitching of his cock at the harsh treatment. Kyla moaned at Hux's scream. Every time he reacted, it aroused her even more. She hissed at him as she pushed down one more inch. Hux tried to relax despite the pain from the intrusion, whimpering as she pushed deeper. His cock was still leaking on the bed, precum sticking on his stomach from the sheets. He knew it wouldn't do him any good to fight back, he was under her control now. Kyla was now fully seated inside of him, and she began thrusting in and out skillfully, hitting his prostate every time. She would smack his ass occasionally, leaving red welts every time. Hux whimpered, pushing back against her, moaning every time she hit his prostate, yelping. Kyla hummed in beat with his groans, increasing her pace. With every thrust, she got even more aroused, a wet pool forming through the fabric of her panties. Her hand was still firmly gripping his hair, pulling his head back. Hux moaned louder, trying to shift so she’d hit the spot inside him more as the pain faded into pleasure.

Kyla occasionally stilled, pausing, letting Hux's ring pucker around the dildo. By now, he would have cum, but due to the ring, he couldn't. She finally pulled out after one final thrust, accompanied by a smack. She waved her hand, turning him around.

"How was that?" She asked, removing his gag and blindfold. Hux whimpered as she pulled out, blinking and stretching his jaw as the gag and blindfold were removed. He was barely coherent.

"P-Please...M-mistress...p-p-please..."

"Oh, is the little slut begging again?" She hissed. "You could at least beg properly."

Hux looked up at her, trembling with arousal. “P-Please mistress, let me…let me cum. “

"Not before I cum." She said with a smirk. He whimpered, still barely able to move. "What?" She said, still smirking.

"P-please let me cum mistress." His voice was low and hoarse. Kyla's eyebrow raised pointedly, saying no once again. She turned around, disposing of the remaining undergarments she was wearing and tossing the strapon aside. Her hands traveled down, heading to her middle before rubbing herself. She made sure Hux knew what she was doing. He moaned again, whimpering as he strained to move. His cock twitched, starting to leak again, his erection almost painful. Kyla threw her head back and moaned as one hand fiddled with her nipple. She turned around and gazed directly at him, challenging him. Hux grit his teeth, stifling a whimper as he strained, trying to break free of her hold. His cock twitched again. Kyla filled herself up, pumping in and out, moaning steadily. It didn't take long for her to orgasm, and she did, throwing her head back with a loud moan.

"Oh, slut, don't you wish you could cum like me?" She said between pants, looking back at him. Hux moaned at the name, cock twitching before he paused, biting his lip.

"B-But you said...Said I could."

"When did I say that?" She turned around, hissing.

Hux's eyebrows collided, confused. "Y-You said n-not until after you came, Mistress."

"Did I say _when_?" She smiled again.

Hux collapsed back on the bed. “But…No Mistress. I…How long?”

"An hour, maybe." She hummed.

Hux collapsed with relief, an hour wouldn't be great, but it was nothing on some previous times. Once she'd left him for most of a week while she was off ship, an hour didn't sound so bad.

"Don't worry, I want to ride that cock just as much as you want to cum," She said, eyeing his full member.

He groaned. “Please mistress.”

"No." Kyla snapped her mouth shut as she pulled a sleeping robe, busying herself, ignoring Hux. Hux made a small noise of protest at being left like this, covered in his own precum, hard and throbbing and tied up. "Oh, shut up. We both know you love this, slut." Kyla said coolly. Hux groaned, cock twitching again. He made a small hum in agreement.

"Was that a yes?" She said nonchalantly. Hux watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"I-It was."

Kyla hummed. She continued scrambling around her room, completely ignoring the fact that Hux was in her bed, waiting for her. Hux tried to wait patiently, but before long he was whining for her. Kyla maintained her composure, and acted as if he wasn't there. The hour was almost up, and she was still passively sitting on a couch, looking through her things. Hux continued to whine, varying the tone and pitch incessantly.

Kyla looked at the time and hummed. After five minutes, it was finally time. She stood up and strode over to Hux, raising her eyebrow expectantly. Hux stopped, looking up at her. "What?"

"You don't seem excited to see me," She remarked. He glanced down at his throbbing cock. "Don't I?"

"Oh..." Kyla said with a smile, pulling her robe off, climbing on the bed. Hux groaned, straining against his invisible bonds again.

"P-Please"

Kyla smiled, now on top of him and whispering in his ear. "Please?"

"Please...Please let me cum, Mistress."

"Does my slut deserve to cum?" She murmured, grabbing at his crotch.

Hux groaned. "Y-Yes...Mistress."

"Sit up," She hummed, allowing his body go free. Hux rolled his shoulders, trying to get the blood to flow evenly before sitting upright. Kyla hummed, moving his arms above his head and holding them in place against the wall.

She sank down to his cock to prepare it, rubbing it again. Hux moaned at her touch, hardening completely, starting to leak again. His hands fisted the sheets, straining not to reach for that damn ring. Kyla smiled. "I think you've had enough, sadly." She said as she slowly pulled the ring off. Hux groaned at the slight touch, not sure how long he'd be able to last.

Kyla took in a deep breath as she climbed on top of him, still holding his cock lightly as she placed it between her slit. He moaned at the sight of her manipulating him like that, fighting the urge to just thrust up into her.

Kyla stared at Hux calmly as she lowered herself onto him, covering his cock instantly with her own cum. Hux moaned, giving into the urge to try to bury himself in her. She was too overwhelmed with arousal, and she dropped onto him as he met her. With a moan, she began sliding up and down his shaft, grabbing his hands and placing them onto her body. He gave up any pretense of control, grabbing her and fucking her, moaning as his orgasm approached. She growled as he grabbed her, but she was too aroused to reprimand him. "You want to cum, don't you, slut? Cum for your mistress, slut, fucking do it!" She half screamed at him. Hux groaned, cumming hard inside her, eyes fluttering shut as he came. She grabbed his hair with a groan, pulling at it as he spilled himself in her. Hux finally finished cumming and opened his eyes again panting.

Kyla looked at him through her eyelashes. "Happy?" She asked.

Hux half laughed. "Yes, I'm happy."

Kyla pushed herself off Hux, playfully sighing. "I hope you enjoyed this. You won't be getting off as easy next time."

Hux's smile fell. "N-Next time, mistress?"

"Mm." She said casually. "Oh, don't look so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm just curious about what you meant."

“I see” She said, making it clear she wasn’t telling him.

“Was that the signal for me to go run off until you call for me again? Because I can’t keep doing this, Ren. I have a job to do.”

"You.. can stay, if you'd like. But, yes, I'll call for you." She murmured, lying sideways. I'll _try_  to accommodate your needs, General," Hux gaped at her. "Stay?" He parroted. Ren always kicked him out. It was what she did. "I figure you're tired. It's late." She said, hiding the implications behind her words. "Don't think I need a cuddle buddy, Armitage. I'm just being decent." She hummed nervously.

Hux sneered. "I figure you're getting soft." But he lay down beside her, facing away.

Kyla laughed. "No softer than you are," she said quietly as she pulled the covers onto the two of them, hesitating before facing away like he did and falling asleep beside him.


	2. Burn for me

Hux woke up with a groan, disoriented. He wasn't in his room. Where was he? He sat up and looked around before remembering what had happen. Where he was. Kyla was already out of bed, dressed in her usual attire. "Hello, general. I've called you in off today," She said, strapping her boots on. Hux bit his lip. "And why did you do that? I had an important meeting."

"Excuses," She said with an eye roll. "I'll be back. I expect you to be ready for me."

Hux started to speak but stopped, dropping his eyes. "Yes mistress"

"Good boy." She teased, exiting the room. Hux growled at her, sighing when she left. He toyed with the thought of leaving, despite what she'd told him. He hadn't been lying about the meeting. But he also knew what she'd do if he disobeyed. He still had a scar on his back from the last time he’d disobeyed her, months ago, and so he shook his head, opting instead to have a shower and stretch himself before she came back.

 

Kyla tuned into Hux's thoughts occasionally, grinning behind her mask as he reminisced on the scar she had given him, and how it still stuck to his mind. After a few hours, she knocked on the door sharply to let him know she was coming in. Hux was sitting on the bed naked, and he pulled his hand back in front of him from where he'd been fingering his hole open. His hair was still damp and he hoped that this wouldn't be the day that she'd said she'd go much harder on him. Kyla entered just before Hux removed his fingers from himself. She drew a breath in sharply at what she saw. "Eager, aren't you?"

Hux flushed red. "I...Yes."

Kyla hummed in response, stepping closer. Hux swallowed nervously. "W-What are you doing to me today that's so important I couldn't go to work?"

"Does it matter?" Kyla said, rolling her shoulders after removing her mask.

Hux sighed. "No mistress."

"Good boy." She hummed, staring at his cock. He followed her gaze, looking at his cock, already half hard from his playing with himself in the shower and then just now.

"You've been a filthy boy, haven't you? Playing with your own cock?" She whispered huskily, leaning in.

Hux blushed, looking away. "I...Yes."

"No, look at me. Tell me. I want to hear about what my slut did." She hummed in his ear, now on top of him, propped up by her hands.

Hux grit his teeth, forcing himself to look at her. "I...came in the shower, mistress. I came while playing with my hole and my cock."

Kyla's eyes narrowed. "You did? Did I allow you to come?" She said, growling in his ear.

Hux swallowed audibly. "I...Yes I did. And I...I didn't think it mattered."

"I told you to  _ get ready _ for me.  _ Not _ to cum."

"Well...I mean, you didn't exactly say  _ not _ to cum."

"But I didn't give you explicit permission to. You should know by now to not do things I haven't permitted," She said her hand trailing behind him and pressing against the scar. Hux stiffened at the reminder. He spun around to face her. "That was different! I didn't try to run away this time, or run out on you. I stayed where you told me to!" He could still recall the bite of her lightsaber as she held it right there, over and over for what had felt like hours of searing agony as he screamed until his voice gave out.

"It's no different. You were an ungrateful, disobedient little brat, like you are right now."

He felt a rush of fear. "P-please don't...Don't do that again. P-Please. I...I'm sorry. Anything but that, please." He was trembling slightly, but he didn't notice. Kyla smiled, baring her teeth at his words, feeling him shake underneath her. "Oh, I'll do whatever I very well please with you."

"P-Please, I will...I'll do anything. I'll stay here for a week if you want, torture me all day. Just not that...please." His voice was pleading, and he stared up at her, terrified and trying to hide it. Kyla looked back up at him through her lashes, humming. "You'd rather that?"

Hux froze. He hadn't really expected her to consider it. "I...I...I don't want either."

"You do know you don't have a choice, right?" She hummed. Hux looked away. "Don't have a choice about what you're going to do to me now?"

"Well," She chuckled. "In anything."

His head snapped back towards her. "That is not true."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it, then." She challenged.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"Well, for starters, you can't." Kyla smirked

Hux clenched his jaw. "Fine. Do whatever you're going to do to me then. Might as well get this over with.”

"Oh,  _ darling _ , I won't be done with you for a long time."

Hux kept his face stony. "Whatever, Ren."

Kyla gave him a once over, before clearing her throat. "It seems to me as you aren't up to  _ this _ ," She said with a wave. "I'll leave you alone then." She said with a smirk, before grabbing the cage that was conveniently lying off to the side of the bed.

Hux paled. "N-No...Please mistress." He hated the cage and she knew it.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Too late for begging, isn't it?" She said.

Hux scooted back on the bed, further away from her. "P-please..."

Kyla hummed as she waved her hand, trapping Hux against the wall next to the bed. Hux whimpered, struggling against her. Kyla hummed, climbing off the bed, leaving up vulnerable and exposed, against the wall. Hux watched her nervously. Was she just going to leave him like this?

Kyla cocked her head. "You know, I'm not sure what to do with you. You're an ungrateful slut most of the time, but we know you enjoy this."

Hux could feel blood rushing to his face. "I...I...do. And since when do you care what I feel?"

Kyla's lips curled. "Whatever gave you the impression I do?" She sighed, scrutinizing his body.

Hux stopped, shivering under her gaze. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to break you." She hummed.

Hux looked away, fighting his arousal and keeping his voice steady. "What do you mean, Ren?"

Kyla smiled cruelly, ignoring him purposefully as she snapped her leather gloves back on, turning her back to him. Hux made a whine of annoyance, struggling against the bonds again.

“You said you’d stay here a week, didn’t you?”

Hux's composure broke. "N-no...Ren...Please, I was desperate...Y-You can't actually mean for me to...for you to...a-a week?"

Kyla turned around, raising her eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?" He opened and closed his mouth, not able to form any words.

"I..."

“What?” Kyla growled, impatient.

"What...are you going to do to me?" Hux looked terrified and his voice trembled as he spoke.

Kyla squinted her eyes. "Whatever I want, slut." She said mockingly.

Hux bit back a whimper, struggling to harden his face again. "Fine. Just do it instead of talking my ear off then!"

"Oh, that's exactly what I'll do, since it seems to infuriate you so much."

Hux growled, watching her and waiting, managing to appear completely unaffected by what was happening despite his pounding heart.

"Tough, aren't you?" She said in a mocking tone, stepping on the bed once again, kneeling in front of him, still fully clothed as she rested a hand on his calf.

Hux looked down at her, ignoring his fear and his half hard cock, looking down at her calmly. "Call me whatever you like, darling." He said with a sneer.

"I like it when you resist." Kyla hummed, moving her hand up further his leg. Hux clenched his teeth and tried to ignore her, but his hardening cock betrayed him. Kyla triumphantly smiled. "There it is," Hux steadfastly ignored her, focussing on a blemish in the ceiling instead.

Kyla smirked, pressing her lips against Hux's thigh. She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, humming. "You and I know you'll break sooner than later," Huxley

Hux swallowed, still hoping if he ignored her she'd leave him alone again. His mind was racing. What did she mean 'break him'? Was she really going to keep him for a week? "I'm not going anywhere, darling." She hummed.

Huxley

Hux's breath stuttered. "What do you mean break me?" He turned back to Ren, eyes wide and darting around. Kyla smirked as her eyes perked up. "Finally."

"Tell me what you meant." He was speaking through clenched teeth.

"I don't think so." She hummed, hand crawling up his thigh again.

He struggled again, pulling away from her. "Tell me!"

Kyla growled in annoyance as she pushed herself off the bed. "I'm done with you." She hissed as she slammed the door shut, exiting the room and leaving him alone. Hux continued to struggle, hoping that with her further away he'd be able to break free, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up on trying to get free, trying to call to her first with his voice and then with his brain, on the off chance she was listening. Finally he just waited, shivering in the cold air, cock long since gone limp.

What seemed like hours to the both of them passed. Kyla was storming all over the ship, raging at every trooper she could find but she knew that the root of her anger was Hux. After she had worked off her rage the best she could, she calmly strode back in the room, removing her mask and dropping it to the floor with a metallic thud.

Armitage looked her up and down, reading her like a book. "What did you do to my ship?" He demanded in a tone that was far more authoritative than his current position left him in.

"Nothing of importance." She hummed as she waved her hand, turning him around and pressing him face first against the wall.

Hux struggled to push himself off the wall, barely able to move. "Did you kill anyone this time, Ren? Or just destroy half the ship like last time?"

"I.. maimed a couple stormtroopers. At least I didn't kill them instantly." She hummed. "Now.."

Hux groaned inwardly. "Now what?"

Kyla raised her eyebrow. "Don't act so eager." She said, examining Hux's tone and how he held himself. "You try to seem tough, but both of us know that inside, you're a wanton little slut who is  _ begging _ to be dominated."

Hux flushed a violent shade of red. He struggled to stop the twitching of his cock at Kyla's words, squirming slightly, but not quite struggling anymore. "I-I'm...N-not." he stumbled over the words, his voice softer than he intended it to be.

"You're not?" Kyla said with an all-knowing smirk. "Isn't your cock twitching right now? Begging for my touch?" She said, stepping closer. Armitage bit his lip, trying to focus on something other than the familiar tugging sensation in his stomach as his cock started hardening. He knew Kyla could see it and he didn't want to see the look on her face.

Kyla grabbed a crop, eyes flashing. "Look at me," She said, knowing he was hiding himself purposefully.

Hux opened his eyes, managing to crane his neck far enough to see her, unsurprised by the crop she held. "Is that crop just for you to hold or were you doing something with it?" He maintained his composure, voice perfectly steady as he smirked at her.

Kyla bared her teeth as she laughed. "Just fucking  _ wait _ until I slap that smile off your face, Armitage," she mewled in his ear.

Hux let out a huff of breath in a half laugh. "Tear me open, darling. I'll still be laughing."

"I like a challenge," Kyla hummed, hitting the crop in the air, allowing it to land dangerously close to him.

Armitage flinched as it landed, his whole body tensing for the blow that didn't land. His smile wavered, not quite dropping. "scared to hit me, Kyla?" He raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Not at all, _Armitage_ ," she said, using the name as a taunt as a sharp blow finally landed in the soft area between his thigh and ass. Hux jumped slightly in surprise, letting out a hiss of pain that morphed into a laugh. His grin cut across his face as he watched Ren. Kyla cocked her head, humming once more. Her eyes met him, telling him very clearly that her confidence hadn't wavered as she landed another blow on his ass, more painful than the last.

He flinched slightly as it landed, still grinning despite the pain. "This is sort of fun, sweetheart, or wasn't I supposed to be enjoying myself?" His words were filled with venom as he spat them at her, still smirking.

Kyla smiled, looking directly at him, leaning close and nipping his earlobe. "It is, darling. Don't you remember this though?" She said, pressing against the scar on the small of his back, still holding her gaze.

Hux's heart stopped beating for a moment as his stomach twisted. His smile slipped slightly, his face going blank, still holding her gaze. "Get on with it then, you bitch."

"Oh, I saw that." She said, referring to the shift in his face before hissing, slamming his head back into the wall painfully. "You're such a little fucking slut," She added. "You should be grateful I'm doing this for you," Kyla said, landing another blow right on top of the scar that held many memories to the two of them.

Hux let out a scream, half anger and half pain at the hit on his scar. He could still feel the heat of the saber and the tears rolling down his cheeks as he screamed himself hoarse. "Grateful? I should be grateful? Grateful for what? The permanent disfiguration? Yeah, thanks." His eyes were full of fire as he glared at her.

Kyla ignored his words, slamming him back into the wall roughly. "You've left me no choice then." She hissed, grabbing the lightsaber from her belt.

Hux's face twisted in a mixture of fear and desperation. His eyes never left hers. "I thought you were keeping me for the week instead." His voice barely quivered, breaking slightly towards the end.

"I am." She said plainly, before positioning herself and clicking the saber, allowing it to come alive.

Hux started struggling in earnest, thrashing against her bonds. "No...No... P-Please...No...You-You can't...Please." His voice was barely audible, begging in a defeated tone.

The saber emitted a low crackle as it burned a fiery red. Kyla's lips were curled in a sadistic smile, taking in his cries. After they drawled off, she allowed the blade to hover on top of his skin, the heat radiating on his flesh. Hux whimpered, knowing there was nothing he could do, feeling the crackling heat far too close to him already, and he continued to struggle, pressing away from the saber. Kyla hummed, allowing just the edge of the blade to kiss his skin, right on top of his old scar. "Bringing back some memories?" She asked.

Hux bit back a scream as the blade brushed his back, burning the scarred tissue. "P-Please."

"Please?" Kyla cackled as she pushed the icy-hot blade against him deeper. " _ Please _ ?" She said once more, mocking him.

Hux tried to pull away, screaming loudly, pain flooding through him as his nerves burned, until the pain was everywhere and everything and he wasn't even coherent. Kyla gave out a half-moan at his screams, pushing slightly deeper, the scent of burning flesh radiating from him. She said nothing, but her growls very clearly got the message to him. After an eternity, she finally drew the blade back, turning it off. Hux was shaking, his voice had broken, his screams becoming hoarse and finally nearly inaudible after about a minute. He went limp a short time later, years running down his face, body shaking. He didn't react to the saber being pulled away, his entire body screaming in pain.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before being an ungrateful bastard," Kyla hissed, pushing him into the wall once more, stepping away.

Hux made a small noise of displeasure as his chest pressed against the wall, his back screaming in pain and still not even processing the words being spoken to him. He passed out soon after, pain overtaking him, body going limp and eyes slipping closed. Kyla stood behind him, arms crossed. "Hello?" She called out, knowing very well he wouldn't respond. Hux's mind was still screaming despite his state of unconsciousness.

Kyla grunted in annoyance. "Are you going to listen to me now?" She said after giving him a push. Hux struggled to remain unconscious, being awake meant being in pain. He finally relented, opening his eyes, not moving at all otherwise. Everything hurt. His back hurt, his throat hurt, his eyes hurt, his hands and feet hurt from trying to scramble away, everything hurt. Kyla yanked Hux's head roughly so he was looking at her. "Answer my fucking question." She hissed in his ear.

Hux struggled to focus on what she was saying, groaning hoarsely as she pulled his head. "Ques...tion?" He managed to get out, his voice nearly gone. All he could notice was the pain, agony really, screaming at him.

Kyla rolled her eyes at him. " _ Did you learn your lesson? _ ” She enunciated, taking her time saying the words.

It took Armitage nearly half a minute to process the words. He didn't even remember what he'd done wrong this time, but he was quite sure he wasn't doing it again. He nodded, wincing at the pain that caused.

" _ Yes _ ?", she pushed, eyes threatening him.

He struggled to swallow, licking his lips. "Y-Yes." He answered in a gravelly voice. He struggled to block the pain, he couldn't think properly and he doubted Ren was done with him.

"Fine." She hissed, pushing him away, allowing him to drop backward on the bed.

Hux stiffened, face contorting in pain, letting out another hoarse scream before his voice fully gave way, leaving him scrambling to get pressure off his back. Some idle part at the back of his mind wondered what this one looked like, but most of him was occupied by the pain this movement brought.

Kyla lifted him up with the force, allowing him to turn over easily. She looked at the mark she left on top of the old scar, admiring her work. Hux tried to protest, but he couldn't speak. He let out small huffs of air that might have been whimpers or sobs. He kept his eyes fixed in the floor, not wanting to see how pleased Kyla was with the pain he was in.

"Darling, what's the problem?" She said teasingly as she lowered him back, lying him down on his stomach.

Armitage scowled, letting out another huff at her words. Kyla realized that once he was coherent, he'd most likely return to his old attitude, but she was going to take the utmost pleasure into making sure that didn't happen. "What was that?" She said as she hovered her hand over the fresh wound threateningly.

Hux swallowed nervously, debating the trouble he'd be in from moving away from her before giving up, trying to press into the mattress further. Kyla pressed her hand onto the burn, crouching next to him, gazing at his face. "Hm?”

Hux tried to scream but a low grunt of pain was all that came out, tears coming back to his eyes as pain blossomed across his back anew. He grit his teeth, struggling to move again. Kyla grumbled, knowing she wouldn't get a response from him anytime soon. She waved her hand, putting him to sleep with the force before turning on her heels and sitting down on a couch.

Hux groaned, opening his eyes to the dark chamber. He spent a moment trying to figure out my he was in Ren's room, looking at the figure asleep on the couch. Slowly the memories came flooding back. He rubbed his face. But his voice...He grunted quietly, confirming that he had regained control of his voice before stretching, trying to gauge the pain and position of his new... Injury. It wasn't nearly as painful as it should have been if it had only been a few hours. It  _ had _ been a few hours,  _ right _ ? He stood up, ignoring Ren in favour of looking for a data pad or computer.

Kyla’s sleeping figure shifted at the sound of Hux ransacking her things. She turned around and yawned sleepily, sitting up. “How nice of you to wake up.” She murmured, startling him. Hux jumped, dropping a pile of papers. “I…How long was I out?” He managed to keep his voice even, but his heart was pounding. He knew she wouldn’t be able to see him in the dark but he didn’t want to look at her right now, not even her dim shape.

“A day.” She said, getting up and stepping close to him, breathing down his neck. “Looking for something?”

He wasn’t sure he believed her, but he didn’t want to say that out loud. “I was just looking for what day it is, I wanted to know how long I was out for.” He turned to face her, not wanting her so close to his back.

Kyla looked at him knowingly. “Is that all?”

Hus clenched his teeth, trying to come up with an answer. “Where are my clothes?” He hoped she wouldn’t piece things together but he suspected she had, particularly if she’d had all day to poke in his head while he slept.

“Where you left them.” She said, pointing to the corner near the bed, suspecting he was up to something he refused to share, but she knew very well that she had the ability to find out. Hux pushed past her, searching for his clothes in the dark. He slipped on his pants, not trusting that he’d healed enough to put on a shirt painlessly.

“You think you’re leaving?” she asked as she followed him, a few steps behind him at all times.

Hux froze “I-I didn’t…” His mind was racing. So she knew, but what was she going to do?

“How many times do I have to tell you to  _ answer _ my questions?” she growled, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him into the wall. Hux groaned in pain as his back pressed into the wall. “I…I did think about leaving, yes.”

“And?” She pushed, towering over him.

Hux couldn’t see in the darkness, and wasn’t sure how angry she was.” I only considered it, I wasn’t really planning to do. I-I’m sorry.”

“I’m not sure I believe that.” Kyla whispered in his ear.

Hux shivered. “Fine. I was leaving, happy?” Kyla said nothing, simply humming in response. She snaked a hand around Hux’s waist as the other reached  down to his crotch. “Still want to leave?”

Hux bit his lip, his cock already responding to the light touch. “You…stabbed me.” His voice was low, barely a murmer.

“I didn’t,” she said, breathing hotly on his neck. “I only burnt you.”

Hux bit back a moan. “That’s…debatable.” He had no idea what she was doing and couldn’t uite bring himself to care. She ignored his words, reaching in his pants, waiting for a response. Hux moaned as he started to stiffen more at her touch. "On your knees." She barked, after feeelong him stiffen. Hux didn't hesitate, dropping down to his knees in front of her, looking up at her dim figure. She curled a finger around the waistband of her tight pants, stilling momentarily then pushing them down. “You know what to do, don’t you?”

Hux moved his hands up pushing her legs apart and rubbing her slit with two fingers slowly. Kyla took a soft breath in. "Go ahead," She exhaled. Hux bit his lip, hesitating before slowly licking her slit, pausing to suck on her clit, tugging on it with his teeth. Kyla groaned at the pressure. The feeling of his lips against her nub was almost too much, yet she needed more. Hux pulled away, going back to gently licking her, pushing just inside her with his tongue. A small part of him hoped if he could please her now, she'd be done with him for a while.

“More” she hissed as she pushed her hips forward on his face, feeling wetness forming between her legs. Hux pushed deeper with his tongue, tasting her before returning to sucking and nibbling on her clit, tugging the sensitive skin around it with his teeth. Kyla was now shamelessly grinding on his face, riding it, holding a hand against the wall to stabilize herself as she weaved the other in his hair. Hux continued to alternate between playing with her clit and slowly fucking her with his tongue, still desperately hoping she'd cum quickly and be done with him for another week.

Kyla pulled off his face with a moan, wanting to last as long as she could. “Bed. Now.” Armitage closed his eyes, whimpering quietly before complying, wondering what she was going to do next.

“What’s the matter now?” She asked, watching his reaction but not really caring. Hux closed his eyes again. “Nothing.”

Kyla grunted in derision, but decided it wasn’t worth her while to make him answer. Hux sighed in relief, watching her intently.”What are you doing?” she asked, motioning for him to position himself the way she liked. Hux turned over, grabbing the bedposts with his hands and keeping his legs under him, putting his ass at the perfect height for her, and giving her full access to his cock and his balls. "You look absolutely ravishing like that," Kyla said, baring her teeth. Her lips curled as she grabbed something and slid it on Hux, and he realized too late that it was a cage.

Hux made a noise of protest, pulling away at the tight feeling of the cage as he cock already tried desperately to harden. "M-Mistress...please."

Kyla hummed as she bound his hands to the bedposts with leather shackles, making sure he couldn't wiggle out of them. Hux tugged at the half heartedly, but he knew she wouldn't leave the loose enough for him to get out. Kyla crouched behind him as she spread his legs roughly, pressing a finger on top of his tight hole, ready to push it through. Hux moaned, whining as his cock pressed tightly against the cage desperately.

“I don’t think you deserve anything just yet,” she teased. Hux whimpered, tugging at his restraints. “That does nothing,” she commented passively.Hux fell silent, clenching his jaw and trying to turn his head far enough to see her.

“You want to be fucked, don’t you?”

Hux squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes.”

“Why should I give you that pleasure?”

Hux’s mouth fell open. “I..um...because you want to get off too?”

“I can get off without you.”

Hux laughed dryly. “I’m well aware of that. But I’m doubtful that you’d tie me up so I can’t see you just to masturbate.”

“Are you implying you want to watch?” She hummed with a smirk.

Hux growled in annoyance. “That isn’t what I meant and you know it.”

“Fine.” She hissed, moving her finger back to where it was. Hux tried to push back onto it but he couldn’t move far enough.

“Insatiable.” Kyla growled, pushing just the tip of her finger past his ring. Hux groaned, clenching around her finger. “Please…”

“Mm?” Kyla asked, sounding innocent as she pushed down just slightly. Hux let out a small moan of pleasure, his cock twitching inside the cage. As soon as Hux began moaning, Kyla pulled out of him, leaving him empty. Hux whimpered at the feeling, wanting her finger back. He tried to push back, tugging on the restraints. 

“Slut.” She said plainly, moving away. 

Hux whined in desperation. “Please mistress.”

“Disobedient boys don’t get what they want.”

“Are you telling me ribbing me open and burning half my back wasn’t punishment enough?!”

“No, it wasn’t, thank you for asking.” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Hux started struggling again “What do you mean it wasn’t? What the hell do you want from me?!”

“Whatever I want.”


End file.
